


第二十三条军规

by ReinhardtYaung



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinhardtYaung/pseuds/ReinhardtYaung
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 1





	第二十三条军规

第二十三条军规 

1 

“阁下，请起床。”  
“……五分钟……”  
“您这周已经睡了合计45小时，超过这个限度我认为是对民主主义的背叛、对薪水的亵渎和对您健康的危害。”  
没有得到回应，金发的副官不屈不挠，正色道：  
“请不要为你自己的怠惰寻找借口，这只是对自己对那些可恶政客无能为力的逃避。”  
不要这么犀利啊！他模糊而愤恨地想着。  
“……再睡五分钟。”  
“您再不起来，我要采取‘终极手段’了。”  
魔术师像被蛇咬了一样从床上跳起来，正对着那张美丽不可方物的脸和闪瞎眼的金发。他发誓二人的鼻尖距离不超过5公分。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
杨大叫着退到床角，睡意全无：  
“贵官意欲何为啊！”  
“下官只是想向您朗读军规。”  
不不，那张姣好但表情冰冷的、白色大理石雕砌而出般的脸绝对露出了恶作剧的笑容，不是他没睡醒的错觉。  
一个晕眩天旋地转，他再度落入温暖床铺的拥抱，也落入下克上的陷阱里。腰被箍紧，双手手腕被交叉扣在头顶。唇齿相交，室内除了让他羞恼的喘息，暧昧的水声连绵不绝。一战终了，胜负立断。像是给战利品签名，他的副官满意地吮了一口唇珠 才放开被他挟持的俘虏。  
“……这又是……”  
“为了治疗阁下的低血压。”  
对方埋在他的颈间，水晶高脚杯轻轻相扣般的音调这下带着胜利的轻快之意。  
呵！总是振振有词！  
在阳光下清泉般闪耀的金发淌过杨的面庞，心中自嘲他这同盟最高智将的投降也可说是罪有应得，他早就在美丽的画卷里乐不思蜀、缴械投降了。

然而接下来一个月，魔术师的赖床愈演愈烈了。

2 

这样的恶作剧是什么时候开始的呢？杨已经记不清了。

没错，他想起来了，初吻是某次尤里安叫他起床准时参加会议时无计可施，在门外等候超过二十分钟的副官直闯卧室，想要将他从床上拖下来，却被床脚的书堆绊倒而发生的意外 。  
这之后，每次莱因哈特来拖他起床准时上班，这都被当成的玩笑般的威胁：  
“阁下，如果您在不起来，我就要……”  
偶尔这惩罚会被实施——至少杨是这么以为的。毕竟，毕竟嘛，这孩子各种优秀，一定没有什么人能拒绝他吧……

“我给你找了个完美的人选。”组建十三舰队的最初，卡介伦这么说着，塞给他一个副官，“和你完全不一样，是个全能的优等生。”  
当本人来到他面前，杨不禁怀疑他那学长笔挺的军服夹克下面有九条狐狸尾巴。  
那一头奢华得和同盟的风格格格不入的灿烂金发就像照亮了整个层楼。射入室内的阳光都变得圣洁，好衬托这位神的使者。十三舰队不大的全新办公室，空气中飘荡着众人无声的赞叹。  
对方外表十足华丽，表情也十足严肃，将他拉回冷峻的现实：  
“莱因哈特•冯•缪杰尔中尉，前来报到。”  
这位在国防大学就三级连跳，破格录取入指挥与情报编制的帝国流亡者，外貌能力无可挑剔，对自己、同事、下属乃至上司的要求也是苛烈异常。  
虽然最终没有这么做，忍无可忍的杨曾经不止20次地抱怨要换掉这个连自己的作息和饮食都要干涉的副官——直到席特列来问他物色合适的充填参谋部的人选。此前那里被霍克之流把持，造成亚姆利札的惨状，由此清洗一番，正需要让人才补血。

“这是什么意思！”  
拿着手中的调职意向书，缪杰尔却十分激动。  
“……想说参谋部的正职是不是更适合……我觉得机会不错……”  
“您还不明白我的……我对您……”  
“现在在说工作上的事，不要开玩笑啦。你总要独立的……”他讪讪地答道。  
“阁下，您……你——你居然觉得这一切都只是恶作剧吗？！”  
他的副官只手着桌面，倾身前来，为保持适当距离杨的重心也随之后仰，在翻倒的临界被对方拽住扶手一把拉了回来。  
“我今天没有赖床啦……中尉。”  
“我是……我对您是认真的！”

室内经历了几秒钟的沉默，杨想用尴尬的笑声应付过去： “呃？……毕竟我们……不，不是性别的问题，年龄、上下级关系，还有……”  
——你的才能，理应在更高的地方闪耀，不应将被我束缚在这里才对呀……  
然而，对方大声打断他的遐思：“还有毕竟因为我的身份，对不对？！”  
杨吓了一跳，和平常那冰冷的严厉毫不相同，对方仿佛一个受了委屈、为自己据理力争的愤怒的高中生。  
“您和那些人一样，也是那么看我的吗？！”

直到十年前，出于情报安全的考虑，同盟还禁止第一代自帝国而来的流亡者参军，之后也只能加入陆战队或基层工兵之类的苦劳兵种。莱因哈特•冯•缪杰尔居然被破格录取为统合作战本部情报分析科的一员，可说是同盟史上破天荒的第一次。  
没错，如果不是因为出身，对方也许早就成为战略指挥系数十年、不对、同盟国防军事大学建校以来首屈一指的天才、而在指挥一线崭露头角了吧。或者说，自己也是有能力让他放他自由，可是……  
可是，后勤部的那些叽叽喳喳的女兵……不，这么想来，似乎参谋部……甚至其他部门的女性军人……不……好像还有些十分可疑讨嫌的男军官，经常把持他副官的茶歇时间、啊还有休息时间，自己好歹有权利在工作时间把他留在仅限自己的视野范围内的吧……  
这算什么蹩脚的借口，杨威利……

杨斟酌着道歉的话语，没等反应过来眼前一片昏暗，转瞬被夺去了呼吸。对方越过办公桌，将他严严实实地堵在皮质椅背上，杨完全陷入呆滞的几秒钟内，感受的是不同于往常的猛烈攻势，像要将他的灵魂也攫入怀中似的。他听见放开他双唇的青年在他耳边呓语着：  
“……您觉得这也是恶作剧吗？”  
“为什么……”  
青年退开一些，二人的气息仍互相交融，对方嗫嚅着：“您果然什么都不记得了。”  
他的副官一贯以抢眼的能力、外貌、气场和火爆脾气蜚声指挥部。这是杨第一次意识到，对方内心也有意外柔软的地方。

翌日，他的副官递交了入职以来的第一封病假申请。接下来一整天，杨都在踌躇着道歉的措辞，甚至在姆莱发表新的规章制度时，仍捏着扁帽，盯着邱吾权，直到后者被盯得发怵，不得不打断会议出声询问。将头发理顺又抓乱三个回合的杨终于开口了：  
“请问，您知道要塞哪家甜点店……”  
话音未落，先寇布大笑道：“您应该去问我的副手。”  
会议室外，“蔷薇骑士连”副连队长吉尔菲艾斯上尉早已等在那里了，露出不知道是宽慰还是威胁的阳光灿烂的笑容。  
杨有些瑟缩地从高大的红发青年手中接过一张要塞商店街某个蛋糕店的名片，正见他那养子气喘吁吁地从会议室追出来：  
“缪杰尔中尉……中尉被逮捕了！”

3 

惹上麻烦以前，缪杰尔似乎在独自调查军队中的一个秘密组织——这是随后造访的卡介伦带来的消息。  
“他也许认为这些人想对你不利。”  
“为什么要这么做……”  
“你不会以为他真的是因为身份问题才放弃指挥部门，来做你副官的吧？”  
“什么？放弃……？”  
“当年，是他自己主动来找我……一定要做你的副官什么的，连续三个月都在我的办公室……不止我的办公室，还有人事部其他人——外面等着，偏执到连海尼森都得从陵墓里跳出来帮他世界才会宁静。  
“要不是他的态度很严肃，我可能会把他当成你的尾行者向宪兵报警。  
“如今您给他转职的机会，也许他认为您为了自保而想赶他走罢。反正，高层的有色眼镜也一直没摘下来过，加下最近的法案，舆论又开始拿一代流亡者开刀……”  
“这怎么可能？”  
“那么，你是怎么看待中尉的呢？您对他并没有那方面的意思？”  
“不……是我配不……”  
“没有否认，杨。”   
卡介伦一击胜负：  
“那就是喜欢了。”   
对方放下茶杯，接着说：  
“在我看来，你只是畏惧亲密关系。”  
“我对现实没有那么消极。”  
“不，我是说你对自己太消极……既然如此，早放那孩子自由如何。他很受欢迎，等候的人从海尼森排到乌鲁瓦希……”  
杨突然打断卡介伦含着笑意的调侃，红茶杯在玻璃桌上磕出很大一声：  
“你说的他独立调查的这个‘救国会’，是个什么样的组织？”

“什么事。”  
回到海尼森，二人才终于见上面。碧玺色墙壁的会见室，对方身着青色的便服——或许居然是囚服，他们怎么敢？！那身影单薄得宛如和天顶上泄下的阳光合为一体。  
——一瞬间的呆滞中，杨才发现到目前为止，自己从没有见过对方身着制服以外的模样。  
“我做你的辩护人。”  
“请您爱护您的羽毛，和我划清界限，那帮人正巴不得您卷进来。”  
杨居然觉得有些难过：“请不要这么说，我要亲自替您辩护。”  
杨听见二人的呼吸在房间中交替了几轮，对方又深吸一口气，抬起修长的手指捂住脸。  
杨怔怔地看着那雪白的甲盖没入罕见并没经过整齐梳理而零散落下的金色刘海：  
“请别……给我希望。”  
那尾音变得轻不可闻。杨也不管外边有没有人正看着无声的监控，伸手想将那他钟爱的指尖拨下来，没有成功。  
“中尉……”  
杨轻声道，没有回应，接着用更轻柔的声音，呼唤道，  
“莱因哈特……”  
对方似乎吓了一跳，被杨拉下手来，露出一双水汪汪的蓝眼睛——让他想起某种猫科动物。原来那平时犀利的眼神也是可以变作如此这般的。  
他罕见地拿出上司的气势命令道：“就这么决定了。”

4 

一周后，杨在“蔷薇骑士”连队的保护下，花费比一场宇宙追击战还艰难的努力，穿过媒体闪光灯炮阵和枪林般的话筒、反对扩大流亡者权利的《平等法案》的群体和支持流亡者权利的示威人群，终于抵达统合作战本部大楼地下的军事法庭。   
灰冷色调、空调温度调得有些过的室内，已端坐在被告席上的人一身藏青军服，坐姿笔挺，同色的贝雷帽放在身前，那一头金发就像是这冰冷无情空间的唯一热源。

“……莱因哈特•冯•缪杰尔中尉，786年前随家人流亡至同盟，792年以第一名成绩毕业于国防军事大学指挥系，自794年起为成为我的副官。在夺取要塞、亚姆利扎战役中，做出卓越贡献。不如这么说，他所给与的帮助，比之为一个舰队也不为过……”  
庭审一开始，在详述二人共事的起因和过程、包括杨的陈述以及数位证人的证词中过去，第二阶段控方咄咄逼人。

“被告本有机会留在参谋部，当年为何主动要求成为杨上将的副官的吗？动机为何？”  
“抗议，这与本案无关！”  
然而，他的被辩护人却自顾自说了起来：  
“9年前，阁下在‘艾尔•法西尔大撤退’时救了我。疏散时没有民船愿意接纳刚抵达的流亡者。杨为了给我们安排船只，责罚了一名殴打恐吓我的后勤官员——这个混蛋当时想对姐姐……”  
莱因哈特顿了顿，冷静下来，继续道，  
“杨上将——当时只是中尉，让我明白，一个人，即使他是个出身卑微、一无是处、把事情搞砸了、为挚爱的人带来不幸的来自敌国的失败者，也应该被尊重，也有被爱的权力。”  
那年轻人平静地叙述着，  
“我希望有朝一日，像阁下曾经支持我一样支持他。我是以此为目标，才报考军校、加入军旅的。我参军除此之外不做其他打算。”  
他的辩护人一时愣住，转过视线，对方目视前方，仿佛在说别人的事。  
“我看您的长官似乎很意外。这一厢情愿只是您的说法，有什么证据……”  
“我只是他拯救的数千万士兵民众中的一位。他是位杰出的将军，却是个糊涂的男人，不会记住此等小事。只要我和现在场外数万名‘艾尔•法西尔’的幸存者能记住就行。”  
杨的脸颊就像涂了白磷，这下遇到空气发起热来，他果然是何等糊涂的男人啊。  
庭辩终于转向此案的关键。控方列举证据，指控缪杰尔多次刺探别部门的情报，跟踪和调查统合作战本部多名官员。  
“因为他在我的授意下进行秘密调查。事关重大，不可泄露。”  
缪杰尔眨了眨眼睛，好在不动声色，没有露出纰漏。  
“哦，是怎样的调查？”  
杨露出一副“正等着你问”的表情，展示完整的证据链，显示统合作战本部内部分官员结社、计划政变。杨在其他人的帮助下，找到莱因哈特留在他们二人经常同去的二手书店——这么想来，只是对方一直陪着他去包括此地在内的好多地方呀——为杨订购的珍本中找到证据副本，完成对方未完成的调查。

那为特留尼西特控制的法庭一时呆然，安静了数十秒钟，才炸开了锅，有随员跑进跑出，气焰瞬间熄灭：  
“这……这……牵涉别的案件，暂时休庭，等我们回到……”  
杨痛心疾首的宣言里，假模假样的嘲讽都要溢出来了：  
“我这是在拯救你们啊……这些计划的目标可不就是现任政府！  
“而你们还在钻营细枝末节，好把一个为此奔走的流亡背景的尉官送进大牢，只为满足和煽动部分民众的猎巫心理，满足那些要为自己的失败寻找替罪羊的人，好攒可怜巴巴几张选票。还不知道已经火烧屁股了！”  
杨的余光看到旁听席上的同僚皆是睁目结舌，看到莱因哈特目光灼灼看向自己。杨罕见的咄咄逼人，控方也是所料不及。  
“这……这是无端猜测！”  
“若是，这不就和贵方因为被告的出身，就构陷他通敌差不多吗？当一个国家陷入自身造成的危机，经济增长、就业、物价水平出现问题，将问题归咎于外来者和外国的阴谋，掀起‘狩猎运动’，这不就和巨婴因为手里的奶瓶打碎就嚎啕大哭责打保姆一样？请做个成年人吧！”

持续数日的多轮庭辩的同时，他们忙于与比克古提督等合作，从媒体、司法、军界内部多管齐下，将“救国军议事会”的政变阴谋碾碎在摇篮里，确保一切安全，才去接回被判无罪释放的副官。杨在军部看守所外等到来人，瞬间落入让人窒息而温暖的怀抱。  
“我可不会再放手了。”对方不顾炸雷般闪起的媒体闪光灯，在他耳边低语。  
杨带着笑意问：“上下级间谈恋爱，不违反军规吗？”  
“去他的军规。”  
杨那一本正经的副官，破天荒地骂着从他这里学来的脏字，然后笑了。


End file.
